Priorities
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Chris needs to get his priorities straight and Courtney wants him to make sure she's his number one priority!


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Why wasn't he here yet? He's been on time every night for the past 2 weeks and this was the first night he was running late and even though she would never admit it, it was driving Courtney crazy! Chris had always been on time when he would come in at night, sometimes he would even bring his paperwork into her room at the playa and work there while she watched TV. It all started when she was up in the middle of the night and got up to get some tea and found Chris drinking coffee, since then the two have been spending every night together doing various things in Courtney's room that none of the others could find out about ever. Courtney was channel surfing looking for something that she could watch and take her mind off of things. He was already 43 minutes late. Finally Courtney heard her door click open and looked over to see Chris quietly closed the door and smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm here." Chris threw his paperwork on the bed and went to kiss Courtney who pulled away.

"No." Courtney told him. "You're late and you didn't even bother to send me a text."

"Courtney, don't be such a bitch about it." Chris tossed his shoes off and sat on her bed. "I snuck over here to see you with all this damn paperwork, the least you could do is be grateful I came over here."

"I just want to watch TV." Courtney laid down in her bed. "Just go do your paperwork."

"Fine, I can sit on the bed and watch TV with you while I do it." Chris laughed. "That way we're still spending time together even if you want to be a bitch about it. I was hoping I could get some action tonight but I guess that's out of the question too?"

"You're a pig." Courtney fluffed her pillow. "Why were you late anyway? what could possibly be more important than spending time with me?"

"Answering questions that Chef had about the level of tormenting that he can do." Chris sighed. "I also had to go on my computer and email the producers, I also had to fire 3 interns before they tried to sue me and I had to deal with a Harold problem! He is so annoying. I also had to pretend to care that the elevator is broken because Geoff INSISTED on telling me about it! What did you want me to say? 'I'm sorry Geoff but I don't give a shit. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go have Courtney lay on her back for a few hours' can you imagine what would happen if people knew what we were doing?"

"You should get your priorities straight." Courtney told him. "I never thought I would get so mad over...You!"

"You're blushing." Chris smirked. "Does it make you mad when I don't pay attention to you? You know that when you walk into a room all I look at is your ass?"

"You're being a pig." Courtney smiled. "I should want to smack you in the face and tell you get out but I don't, even when you make disgusting comments."

"It's not a disgusting comment." Chris laughed. "Do you see those skimpy outfits that Lindsay and Heather wear? I don't even look at them anymore. Your ass is the only thing I look at and for me, that's dedication."

"What are you saying?" Courtney asked him.

"I'm telling you that I don't know what we have or why I like coming in here all the time. I could come in here and do boring paperwork and not talk to you, but the fact that I'm in here with you makes me not want to kill interns! So, I'm sure the interns would thank you." Chris stroked Courtney's cheek. "What I'm trying to tell you is that you drive me nuts! But you are my priority. You may even be my top priority and that scares the shit out of me!"

"It won you some points with me." Courtney kissed Chris on the lips. "You just need to remember that I should always be first and you'll have me by your side. Plus, I can handle your Harold be annoying issue. Tomorrow at breakfast I'll trip him and he'll end up face first in his overly syrup covered pancakes! He's always touching the door knobs and making them all sticky! You're an adult and you can't smack him, I'm only 16 and I can get away with it..."

"You'd do that for me?" Chris started to kiss her neck. "I'm flattered and I love it when you plot against everyone else here. You have this badass dark side and it's really a turn on."

"So, are you staying the whole night?" Courtney asked.

"I brought all my paperwork to do here." Chris kissed her again. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"That's what you always do." Courtney told him. "You're always gone before I wake up."

"Courtney, sweetie." Chris rubbed her back. "You know I can't do that. I can't let people know that I stay here at night."

"Chris, can't you do it just once?" Courtney begged him. "You know I don't ask for things like this! If I'm really your number one priority than I think you should stay with me. I want to wake up with your arms wrapped around me."

"Okay, fine." Chris agreed. "You're wearing me down. I don't think I could say no to you even if I wanted to."

"Isn't it scary though?" Courtney smirked. "It's fun sneaking around and trying not to get caught. You wanna get under the covers with me?"

"Yeah, I'm actually tired tonight." Chris yawned as he got under Courtney's blankets and Courtney cuddled up to him. The two of them just laid there. "This is kinda nice."

"Isn't it?" Courtney rested her head on his chest. "Just go to sleep. I promise if I hear Chef screaming at people in the morning I'll wake you up and I'll stage a scene and start yelling at you about someone. I have everything planned so you can stay here and we won't get caught."

"Yep, I definitely have my priorities right." Chris agreed as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"We have our priorities right." Courtney corrected him as she also fell asleep.

* * *

**So, That's my Chrisney! With Season 5 airing soon, I just wanted to say that if Chris even hits on Courtney ONCE during all stars, my life will be complete. He's already hit on Lindsay and when Heather ass kissed and told him he looked buff in his shorts, he did wink at her and agree! So, I want him to hit on her just once. =P I think they could complete each other, she wouldn't take his shit! **


End file.
